Folded Past
by Nate K
Summary: Captain James T. Kirk and Captain Jean-Luc Picard, along with their respective crews and ships, meet the Kwisatz Haderach while others plot to use them as pawns. This is a WIP cross-over of two my favorites, Star Trek and Dune.
1. Time And Again

"Captain, I think you should see this."

Picard rose from his command chair and joined his Helm officer Lieutenant Commander Tsu at her console at the front of the bridge. He leaned over and watched the dizzying array of lights change colors and patterns in an almost musical composition. Commander Tsu looked up at the Captain over her shoulder. She had been here on the _Enterprise_ before, almost ten years ago and even now, with many years more experience under her belt, she still felt nervous in Picard's presence. He was such a great man.

"Captain," Tsu started, "I'm getting very strange readings on the long-range sensors."

Picard looked back at his Security Officer Worf who nodded his head. He had the same readings.

"Put it on the screen" and Picard looked up to see a blue-white vortex of energy swirl as it aimed its massive maw at them. "What is it?" Picard asked.

Commander Tsu quickly punched several more buttons and finally looked up in resignation.

"I've never seen anything like it, sir. I can tell you this, it's moving toward us and it's accelerating. It will make contact in less than a minute."

"Change course to avoid it, Commander."

Tsu punched up several commands on the console, and then turned white.

"It's changing course with us, Captain. Nothing I do seems to help."

"Red Alert!" Picard barked out. Loud alarm klaxons screamed and bathed the Bridge in red lights as the defensive shields whined to life, surrounding the _Enterprise_ with a protective cocoon of energy. The vortex continued on its path, ready to swallow the ship and all the souls on board like a hungry animal. Picard felt himself falling back, he felt the sharp crack on his head and the warm blood flow out from the wound, and then he felt the blackness envelope him.

"Evasive maneu..."

"Captain Kirk," Spock stated very coolly, never looking up from his monitor. Kirk moved slightly in his command chair, shifting his weight onto his left hip and turned his body to face his Vulcan science officer and friend.

"Yes, Mr. Spock."

"Captain, there is an indication of something unusual in the neighboring sector."

Kirk twisted up his face in a contorted smile. He really hated it when Spock answered a direct question with something so damn vague. Dr. McCoy looked on from the railing and smiled.

"You green-blooded hobgoblin, how's he supposed to think when you give him half-answers."

Spock turned to face the self-proclaimed "ol' country doctor" and raised his eyebrow in typical Spock fashion.

"Doctor, there is no reason to insult me. I simply wanted the Captain to know the facts as I can present them at the present time."

McCoy looked to Kirk and rolled his eyes. Kirk smiled. He secretly liked the way these two bantered back and forth and he though they secretly liked it too. He looked forward to the view screen and watched the stars stream past.

"Mr. Sulu, change course to investigate."

Sulu reached down with his right hand and turned the large plastic wheel with several star systems embossed on it that served almost like a steering wheel for the powerful ship.

"Aye sir, changing course."

Spock turned again from the science console and looked to Kirk again.

"Captain, the energy readings have moved. They now appear to be on a collision course with us, moving at approximately warp seven."

Kirk looked back at the view screen. There, suddenly, a violet-black mouth yawned before them. Kirk realized that not only were the stars streaming past, but he was as well. For a moment, he was one with the stars. He felt wonderful, but he knew there was danger here.

"Red Aler..."

"Captain?"

"Sick Bay, medical emergency. Captain Picard has been injured."

Picard wanted to get up, but the ringing in his ears and the whirling nausea in his gut told him at once that he should not. He could just focus his eyes on Data standing near and realized that his uniform had a section ripped away from the bottom. Why would Dr. Soong think to give a cybernetic being with mega-quadrillions of computational power a navel? He reached up to the pain in his head and felt a cloth there, moist with blood. The smell was over-powering. Slowly, he focused his thoughts and realized that Data had ripped his own uniform to provide the soft cloth for the gaping wound on the back of his skull. The bleeding was contained and Dr. Crusher would surely work her magic to heal him soon.

"Captain, are you all right?"

Riker was kneeling nearby as he kept vigil over his fallen Captain. Picard heard the whoosh of the turbo-lift and turned his head slowly to see Dr. Crusher enter. Counselor Troi sat in her seat, still shaking off the effects of whatever it was away. Beverly sat down beside him and quickly opened her tri-corder. After a few waves, she smiled, satisfied that although bloody, the wound was not serious. She pulled out another instrument and sealing the breach in Picard's head. She and Riker slowly help Picard to sit. He would need more attention, but that would have to wait.

"Mr. Data, you're out of uniform" Picard said and smiled.

"Apologies, Captain. I will attend to it immediately" and Data stood and started to leave. Picard sometimes forgot how literal Data took things.

"Mr. Data, you can wait to change, thank you for attending to me. What happened?"

Data looked down at Picard. "You fell down and hit the occipital region of your skull..."

Picard held up his hand to stop Data's explanation. "I meant to the _Enterprise_."

Data stopped and went to his console, pushing buttons with phenomenal speed.

"It appears that we went through some type of wormhole. The Enterprise is now some forty parsecs from where we were, but it also seems that we are not when we were either."

Picard had sat in his command chair by now. Surely, he was still suffering from the effects of his injury, as he thought he just heard Data say something very unbelievable. "Say that again, Commander?"

Data turned and looked at Picard.

"It would appear that not only has the _Enterprise_ travelled a great deal of distance in a matter of seconds, but we have also travelled into the future. I will have an exact time-frame in a couple of minutes."

"Time travel into the future, Mr. Data? That shouldn't happen naturally in space. Some type of external force would have to be present to make that possible," Riker said.

"That is true, Commander. I would suggest that we find out what has caused this."

"We're going to, Mr. Data" Picard answered, "and soon. Are there any more residual energy readings?"

Data looked at his console again and then answered. "Yes sir, a large reading off the starboard bow looks to be another wormhole similar to the one that brought us here is forming."

"Shields up!"

A large mouth re-opened and then closed as suddenly as it appeared. In its place, another starship appeared, fuzzy at first, as if it wasn't totally there yet. Then, the vision cleared. Picard and Riker both leaned forward in their chairs as the ghostly shape of the other ship cleared. They had seen this ship before.

"Mr. Data, is that what I think it is?"

Data looked down, and then answered. "Yes, Captain, it is as it appears. It is the _Enterprise,_ registry NCC-1701-A."

Picard whispered, "James T. Kirk."


	2. A Comforting Name

Kirk shook his head several times, trying to clear the cobwebs that clouded the corners of his vision

Kirk shook his head several times, trying to clear the cobwebs that clouded the corners of his vision. He tried to shift his weight in his chair, but then realized that he was now lying on the floor. When he sat up, he saw that all of the Bridge crew was in the same shape as he, except Mr. Spock of course.

"Spock," he croaked.

"Captain?" Spock replied, somewhat unsteadily. Apparently, Spock wasn't as unaffected as he appeared. Slowly, the rest of the crew took their stations.

"Damage report!" Kirk bellowed. The cobwebs were completely gone. Uhura sat back at her communication console and rubbed the large bump on her head.

"Captain, we're being hailed."

"By who?" Kirk asked back.

"I'm not sure yet, but it does have a Federation signature."

Kirk smiled a bit. He hoped that he would have some help here, wherever "here" was. He turned to face Spock who had now become fully engrossed in the scanner.

"Spock, where did that whatever-it-was take us?"

The Vulcan looked up from the scanner back to Kirk and Kirk saw something in Spock's face he had never saw before. It was a look of complete confusion.

"Spock?"

"Captain, I cannot say where we are at this time. I can find no reference points or stars that are familiar to help determine our current position. It will take some time to work this out. I suggest, in the meantime, the other ship might be able to help us."

Kirk sat up straight and stared at the image in the view screen for the first time. The configuration of the other ship was familiar. A large saucer section sat atop a larger section that probably contained the engineering section. Twin nacelle pods were supported by pylons. The ship was much larger than the _Enterprise_ though, and there were other subtle differences. Kirk was sure he had never seen this particular design before. It was Federation though, and therefore, a friend. The _Enterprise_ would need some friends before the day was through, Kirk was sure of that.

"Open a channel, Uhura."

"Hailing frequencies open, sir."

The outside image of the other ship was immediately replaced by the view of a shorter, balding man standing next to a tall, bearded man. Kirk knew right away that something was wrong. Aside from the major differences in the uniforms these other Starfleet people wore, there was a _Klingon_ on their Bridge! Maybe, despite the obvious similarities in the design, these people may not be Starfleet or Federation at all. He decided to play the hand coolly and see where this bald man would lead.

"I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the _USS Enterprise_."

The bald man smiled slightly. "I am Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of this vessel."

_So far, so good._

Kirk crossed his legs, determined to look like everything was under control until he found out more about this captain. "Captain Picard, I am very interested finding out just where we are. I was hoping you might shed some light on that subject." He noticed, for the first time, the strangely golden-colored crewman as he sat at what would be the navigator's position. He looked humanoid, but Kirk was sure he had never seen or ever heard of an alien species that looked like that.

"We would be glad to assist you, Captain Kirk. To be honest, though, we've just arrived here ourselves and don't have very many answers. Perhaps, we should work together?"

"One minute" and he turned to Uhura and made a motion with his hand. Uhura immediately closed the channel.

"Spock?"

Spock looked up and turned to face Kirk. "I've been continuing scans and I realize that the stars have moved."

"Well, of course the stars have moved because we have moved, Spock, but…"

Spock stepped forward and clasped his hands behind him in a pose that Kirk has long realized meant that Spock was very confident of his information.

"Captain, stars follow and orbit around the center of the galaxy and their motion can be measured. Once I realized this, I could gain a determination as to where we are, but I will have to study further to realized _when_ we are."

Everyone of the Bridge turned to look at Spock.

"Time travel, Captain, to the future; we have traveled not only in distance, but in time. That other ship may very well be a Starfleet vessel, but from our future; perhaps pulled here through the same mechanism that we experienced."

Kirk turned back to Uhura and made a motion signaling to re-open the channel. Captain Picard was still there. He had waited for Kirk; he knew he would be back.

"Captain Kirk, I guess you now know what has happed to your ship. The same thing happened to us."

Kirk rubbed his chin and though silently for a moment.

"Apparently so, Captain. So, you are the future of Starfleet. I'm glad. So, now that we are all on the same page, can I know the name of that beautiful ship?"

Picard stepped closer to the view screen and let his face fill it.

"Captain Kirk, this is the Galaxy-class starship _USS Enterprise_, NCC-1701-D."

Kirk smiled. It was another _Enterprise_. Now he could relax, he knew that it was going to be okay.


	3. The Guild

Captain's Log, Stardate: Unknown

_U.S.S Enterprise-A_

_Captain Kirk's quarters._

_Captain's Log, Stardate: Unknown. Captain Picard of the Enterprise-D and his First Officer Commander William T. Riker will be beaming over shortly to discuss what we will do next. I have to admit, I feel a certain amount of anxiety meeting someone from my future._

"Boy, doesn't that sound strange?"

Kirk looked up into the face of his friend and Chief Medical Officer when he heard the voice. He hadn't even realized that McCoy had come into his cabin. For the last few hours, he had been completely engrossed in trying to figure out what to do next and ship's repairs. Fortunately for both ships, the damage was not too bad. Neither ship had warp drive at the moment, but Kirk was sure Scotty would have the ol' lady ready in short order. He hoped that Mr. LaForge, Picard's Chief Engineer, was only half as good and could get the _Enterprise-D_ ready.

"What sounds strange, Bones?"

"Your log entry about 'the _Enterprise-D_?' It makes you wonder what happened to B through C, doesn't it?"

Kirk spun around in his chair and poured the doctor a glass of Andorian brandy. It was both Kirk's and McCoy's favorite way to unwind. McCoy accepted the gift and took a sip, smiling softly as the warming feeling spread up and surrounded him like a warm blanket.

"I don't think Scotty is impressed with the Enterprise-D in the least bit, Bones. He scowls every time the other ship is mentioned."

McCoy smiled and poured himself another glass and sat down opposite Kirk.

"Scotty's old-fashioned. He doesn't really like new technology."

Kirk's door chimed, announcing that someone wanted to enter.

"Come."

The doors whooshed open and revealed Spock with two men dressed in what were apparently Starfleet uniforms, at least the Starfleet of the future. Kirk met the three and extended his hand to the shorter one with the bald head. He had seen him before on the view screen and so was familiar with his name at least.

"Captain Picard, glad to meet you."

Picard gripped Kirk's hand and held on like he needed to feel his solidness. "The pleasure is all mine, sir. I have always wanted to meet you in person, again."

Kirk looked at Picard, confusion was written all over his face. "Again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain," Picard apologized. "Of course, you would know about that yet and I imagine that I shouldn't tell you." Then Picard turned to Spock and shook his hand, followed closely by Riker. "Mr. Spock, it's good to see you again," Picard stated. Spock raised an eyebrow and started to speak, but decided not to. Kirk motioned the men to sit and took his own place behind his desk.

"Well then, gentlemen, should we get down to business. Evidently, both of our ships have been brought into the future through means that neither of us understands. Do we even know just how far into the future we've come?"

Picard sat forward and folded his hands into his lap, but then looked to Riker and deferred to his First Officer.

"Commander Data estimates we've come approximately eight thousands years into the future. We've picked up signals that appear to be human coming from several Class-M planets, but none of the signals match anything we have on record which is not all that unexpected, considering the time involved."

"What about Earth?" Kirk asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"We get nothing from the area of space where Earth would be, I'm afraid" Riker answered.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," McCoy started, "but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Humans have been hell-bent on destroying Earth for eons. I guess they finally got it right."

"Possibly," Spock interjected, "there is copious amounts of nebula and at least two pulsar-type stars that may be blocking our sensors."

Kirk's console wailed and Kirk spun it to face him and turned it on. Sulu's face filled the screen.

"Captain, two ships just suddenly appeared on our screens at twenty thousand kilometers and closing!"

"How is it that you didn't detect them before now?" Kirk asked contritely.

"They weren't there before, they just suddenly appeared out of thin air, or space, or whatever."

Picard and Riker stood. "Perhaps we should return to the _Enterprise-D_, Captain." Picard tapped the badge on his shirt. "Transporter room, energize." Within moments, the two disappeared. Kirk turned back to the console.

"Red Alert, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, sir." The loud wails of the klaxons filled the ship as Kirk stood. "Mr. Spock, let's get to the Bridge." Spock was already waiting for Kirk at the door and fell in behind his captain as all three left the room.

_U.S.S Enterprise-D_

_Main Bridge_

Picard and Riker exited the turbo-lift and sat in their command seats. The view screen was centered on the large ship that had just appeared and positioned itself between the two Federation flagships.

"Report!" Riker barked out.

"Shields up, phasers and photons locked," Worf responded. The Klingon puffed out his chest and panted, ready and anxious for battle. If the alien ship made any move against either ship, it would not survive for long.

"Do not fire unless I so order it, Mr. Worf," Picard warned him. He knew that Worf didn't need that warning, but he needed to give it, for emotional comfort. "Open hailing frequencies and tie in the other _Enterprise_."

Worf pushed a touch-pad on his console and the long beep announced the channels were open.

"Frequencies open, Captain."

Picard stood and pulled down on his tunic. He wondered silently for a moment, once again, why Starfleet doesn't make the uniforms just a little longer.

"Alien vessel, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard representing the United Federation of Planets. We come in friendship. Will you please respond?"

The audio speakers crackled for a moment and then a mechanical voice with background grunting answered.

"We are the Spacing Guild. To what House of the Landsraat do you belong?"

Picard looked to Data with his "please explain" look. Data knew that look well and had the answer immediately.

"The timber of the voice is most likely the result of a voice/language translator, similar to our universal translator circuits. The grunting sounds were the actual voice and language of the speaker. As to the meaning of the term 'Landraat', I do not know."

Picard nodded, and then continued.

"We do not understand what you mean by 'Landsraat'. We are travelers from another place and now, we're lost and our ships are damaged, but we should have them repaired shortly."

Picard could hear the grunting in the background again and then the mechanical voice reappeared.

"Our Navigator says that the Emperor should deal with them, we have other issues that require our attention. Follow us to Kaitan."

"As I said," Picard responded, "our ships are damaged and only capable of sub-light speed at this time."

"Our Navigator will transport you." The channel went blank and Picard turned to look at Troi, who sat quietly in her seat.

"Captain, the one speaking was human, but there was another presence that I can only assume is the Navigator they spoke of. It's a very powerful mind but there's something strange. The Navigator is also human, but different somehow."

"Captain!"

Picard turned to face the view screen and watched as the alien ship, followed by the Kirk's ship suddenly vanished, as if they were never there. Then, just a sudden, the two were back but now, a planet appeared where it hadn't been before. Picard sat and looked at Riker.

"Just what the hell have we stepped into this time, Commander."


	4. The Emperor Awaits

Captain's Log, Stardate: Unknown

_Throne room of Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV_

Shaddam IV had ruled over the known universe for nearly two hundred years and now, his empire stands in ruins. With Muad'Dib now in control of Arrakis and spice production now at the whim of the Fremen, there would be little chance of maintaining control over the Landsraad. In recent weeks, he had become very paranoid and waited for the inevitable attack against House Corrino. House Atreides would likely ascend to the Imperium and Paul Muad'Dib Atreides would rule for centuries as Emperor.

"Your Majesty, a Guild ship is in final landing approach. They request an immediate audience."

Emperor Shaddam rolled his eyes up. This was just what he needed to completely destroy his day. He looked up at the young guard who was unlucky enough to get the assignment of informing him. Rage coursed through him as he barked back at the youngster.

"Well, then show them in and make sure the entire area is clear!"

"Yes, Your Highness," the young boy croaked back.

Shaddam rose from his throne and decided to deaden his anger with a stiff drink. He was not surprised when Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam entered the room, her long black robes trailing behind her. Her own power was slipping too as the Bene Gesserits now looked to Reverend Mother Jessica of Arrakis, Paul's mother, as the spiritual leader. Still, she took her usual place as his bound concubine at his side. Shaddam turned to her with anger roiling in his face.

"You know the Guild Navigator will not permit you to see him. Why are you here?"

Helen Mohiam smiled a knowing smile. Her "seeing eye" gave her knowledge of things others could now know.

"The Guild Navaigator does not concern me, Sire. There are others with them that may be of use to you and to us."

Shaddam sneered and downed the last of his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see," the Reverand Mother sneered back, "I will be outside this room when the time comes. I am still your truthsayer My Lord."

Shaddam faced away from her and stared at the empty room. She had failed him once, she had better not fail again.

_Bridge of the Enterprise-D_

Picard sat in his command chair, stunned. One moment, he was looking at the view screen and a large star field with the other _Enterprise_ and two other alien ships and then suddenly, they were in orbit of a Class-M planet with a beautiful and colorful ring system. He hadn't even had time to blink. It was as if the planet suddenly appeared in front of them. He looked to Mr. Data who sat at the Ops position. Data's fingers danced at blinding speed across the panel and then he turned back to Picard and Riker. He already knew what the question was and he would have the answer.

"Mr. Data," Riker started, "what the hell just happened? Was that planet there all along? Cloaked?"

Data sat up straighter. "No sir. All four ships have moved 1.6 parsecs from our original positions in a matter of milliseconds. Whatever technology this Spacing Guild possesses, it is far superior to our own."

Picard leaned forward and then looked back to Worf. "Hail Kirk's ship and see if everyone there is alright."

"Aye, sir" the huge Klingon barked in response as he brought the Kirk's bridge on the view screen. Kirk looked almost angry.

"Picard, just what the hell is going on? I didn't authorize anyone to take us anywhere."

Picard stood up and walked calmly to the front. It was more to soothe his own nerves, but he found he also helped to keep himself in charge of the conversation.

"Neither did I, Captain. All I can tell you is we're not where we were."

"Fine then, so where are we?" Kirk scowled.

Data looked up from his console. "We are in orbit of a Class-M planet at coordinates 227..."

Picard held up his hand to stop the talkative android. "That's enough Mr. Data."

"Captain." Both Worf and Uhura spoke simutaneously to Picard and Kirk. Kirk turned to Uhura.

"Evidently both ships have been hailed, I gather. I think one will be enough. Put it on audio, Lieutenant."

Picard looked to Worf and nodded to him to do the same. The speakers on both ship crackled with the same grunting and mechanical voices as before.

"Land your ships near ours. You will not be harmed."

Kirk motioned to Uhura and the communication officer opened a channel.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk. Our ships cannot land as yours can, but we will join you on the surface."

"We will await you on the surface" the Guild spokesperson answered back and the channel closed.

"Captain Kirk" Picard spoke up, "I don't believe we should use our transporters. There is no reason to let them know we have that technology since they apparently do not, as strange as that seems. I suggest we go to the surface in shuttlecraft."

Kirk looked to Spock at the science station and saw Spock nod in agreement. "Very well, Captain Picard, I would suggest that we keep our initial contact minimal, just ourselves, our First Officers and perhaps on other for example."

"Agreed," Picard replied, "_Enterprise_ out." The view screen image was replaced with a view of the planet and the two Guild ships descending towards it. Picard glanced up at Worf. "Inform the shuttle bay to prepare for departure, Mr. Riker and Counselor Troi are with me. Commander Data, you have the Bridge."

"Captain," Riker started, "I don't have to remind you about Starfleet protocol concerning Captains and away missions."

Picard smiled. "I wouldn't dream of allowing Kirk to go down there and upstage me while I'm on the Bridge. Those protocols didn't exist then and apparently Starfleet doesn't exist now. Besides, this is a diplomatic mission and a first contact situation. I have to go."

Riker nodded because he knew he had lost this argument. With luck, Captain Picard would be right and everything would go smoothly, but he knew better. If anything, Murphy's Law would be in full effect and this would be a very long visit.


	5. Emperors And Spice

Captain's Log, Stardate: Unknown

Shuttlecrafts _Galileo_ and _El-Baz_ glided effortlessly to the landing field and sat down next to the Guild ships. Several Guild members wearing high-collared robes stood on the airfield and waited for their arrival. Kirk, Spock and McCoy exited their shuttle first, followed very closely by Picard, Riker and Troi. One in the front of the gathering, a tall man who carried a staff, evidently the leader or representative, approached the two groups and held a device mounted on a staff in front of his mouth. His grunts and growls translated seamlessly but mechanically into proper English.

"Come inside, a third-stage Navigator and the Emperor waits to give you an audience and allow you to explain your presence."

They followed the Guild members through a hatchway and into a lavishly decorated corridor. The walls looked as if they were covered with solid gold and statues of pure gemstones and ivory stood on pedestals for the entire length of the hall. After several moments, they passed through a large, decorated doorway and into the throne room. Fluted columns of gold rose throughout the room. At the center, the Emperor stood in front of his throne on a raised dais and nervously glanced at a large, black container surrounded by several Guild members. The Guild leader led his group to join the others while the doors closed behind the two Starfleet groups with a resounding clang. For this meeting, no one would enter or leave without permission. The Guild leader glanced at the container and watched as two large sliding doors opened with clunks and rattles revealing a glass-covered tank that swirled with eddies of orange gas. Inside, a shadowy cigar-shaped fish-creature floated forward from the back into the better lighting in the front of the tank. As his mouth moved, more of the toxic orange fog billowed out.

The Emperor studied the group suspiciously, glancing to the Guild members and the large container every second of so.

"Welcome to Kaitan," the Emperor spoke, "I am Shaddam IV, Ruler of House Corrino and Leader of the Great Houses of the Landsraad, Emperor of the Known Universe."

Picard stepped forward. He was the self-appointed spokesperson for this group and that suited Kirk just fine. Kirk was a warrior, not a diplomat.

"Greetings, Your Highness, I am Jean-Luc Picard representing the United Federation of Planets. My associates and I thank you for seeing us," he said, glancing to the creature in the tank as well. He noticed Spock was staring intently at the tank, which angered the Guild leader.

"Pay attention, the Emperor is speaking to you!" He stepped to Spock and stood between him and the tank.

"He is merely curious, there is no threat here" a booming voice came out. Picard suddenly realized that it was the creature. The Guild spokesperson stepped back again and rejoined his group but still kept a wary eye on Spock. Kirk joined Spock, with McCoy close behind.

"It's an oddity, Spock, but what is so interesting about that thing?" Kirk asked.

Spock raised his eyebrow in his "fascinating" movement, and then turned to the group and to the Emperor.

"I admit that I am at a loss. Tell me, Your Majesty, how did a human arrive to this state?"

Troi sprang to Picard's side.

"Yes, that's it! It's human, but with a very powerful mind."

"Yes, very powerful indeed" Spock added. "I would estimate that humans would have to evolve several thousand years to arrive at this level of mental development. As to the body shape, I would not dare to say."

"The Spice changes humans in many different ways" the creature boomed out, orange gas still billowing with every word.

"Spice?" Picard said as he turned to the Emperor. "Perhaps sir, if you don't mind, you could tell us a few things."

_Bridge of the Enterprise-A_

Scotty sat in the Command Chair, as he often did when the Captain and Mr. Spock were on away missions. He had accumulated many hours of command experience this way and the Bridge crew trusted him as much as Captain Kirk or Spock. Chekov was hard at work at the science station as he tried to understand what propelled both _Enterprises_ several thousand miles in a blink of an eye. Sulu was busy too. After adding eight thousand years of stellar movement to the equation, he figured out that they were still in what used to be Federation space. Using that knowledge, he could plot a course anywhere else in the quadrant. If there were anything familiar to go to in this time period, they would find it.

"Mr. Sulu," he started in his thick Scottish brawl, "do you have a good idea where we are?"

"Yes I do, Mr. Scott. As near as I can tell, we're in a lesser-known area of the Beta Quadrant, about three months from Alpha Quadrant at warp seven. Well within communications range, if you want to try it."

Scotty thought for a moment, and then answered. "Not yet, Mr. Sulu, not until we know that anyone friendly would be there to answer us. Mr. Chekov, any ideas what happened?"

"I theank so, Meester Scott. The ships were caught in a sub-space wave, but we did'n move, the planet did. It was as if space 'folded' to meet us."

Uhura looked back to Chekov and frowned. "How is that possible? How do you move an entire solar system and why would you do it? I mean, it would require a lot less energy to move a ship. It doesn't make sense."

Scotty rubbed his chin. "Aye, it doesn't, but it makes sense as ta how we got here."

"Well then, how do we fight them, if we have to, Mr. Scott" Uhura asked. "I mean, if they have that much power, how can we hope to oppose them, if they turn out to be unfriendly?"

"I doan know, lass, but we need to be ready, just in case."


	6. Plans And Pawns

Bridge of Enterprise-D

_Bridge of Enterprise-D_

Commander Data was busy with computation and observations. Even with its earlier model equipment and without his positronic neural net to aid them, Data was sure the other Enterprise crew had come to the same conclusions as he did concerning their location. He was still studying the "folding" phenomenon when Worf called to him the away team was ready to return to the ship.

"The Captain wants to speak to you, Commander Data, as soon as he is aboard" the big Klingon said.

"Then I will meet him in the transporter room," Data replied and moved swiftly to the turbo-lift. He appeared in the transporter room just as the away team, including Picard, was re-materializing.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yes, Data, what have you learned?"

"I have been investigating the means as to how we were brought to this planet from where we were. As you know, Captain, everything that has mass exerts an effect on the fabric of space-time, in effect, bending space. Whatever technology is used somehow increases the mass of whatever they are moving. In essence, the fabric of space is folded greatly, dragging the planet to us."

Picard rubbed his hand across his head, a mannerism he had picked up in recent years. He didn't know precisely how to describe what he had seen down on Kaitain.

"Have you communicated this with the other _Enterprise_?"

"Yes, Captain. I spoke with Commander Scott and Mr. Chekov. They had come up with the same conclusion which is remarkable considering the much older computers onboard their ship."

Picard chuckled lightly and Data looked at him with confusion.

"Did I say something funny, Captain?"

Picard rested his hand on Data's shoulder. Data may be an android that could process quadrillions of bytes of data simultaneously and have the strength of ten men, but even now, after years of living and learning among humans, he was still a child in many ways and Picard had come to look at himself almost a father to him.

"Data, by our standards, Kirk's _Enterprise_ is old technology, but in their time, it was state of the art. Kirk and the rest of the crew may not know it, but we have worked with them before and I have been singularly impressed with their abilities function and think in spite of their 'ancient' computers. Trust me, Data; you will be impressed by them yourself."

Data thought about it for a nano-second, quite a pause for an android. "If you say so, Captain."

"Mr. Data, will you have the staff meet in the observation lounge and make arrangements for Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock to beam over to join us?"

The door swooshed behind them.

_Observation Lounge of Enterprise-D_

Picard sat in his usual chair at the head of the long wooden table. The other officers: Riker, Data, Troi, Worf, Dr. Crusher and LaForge all gravitated to their favorite spots as well. The difference today was Captain Kirk as he sat the other end of the table with Mr. Spock and Commander Scott sitting on either side of him. Mr. Spock was explaining his analysis of the folding effect and thoughts about the forced evolution of humans using this "spice."

"So, Spock," Kirk started after Spock finished with his rather long-winded explanation, "do you think that this 'Spacing Guild' represents a danger to us?"

Spock turned and gave one of this famous eyebrow lift that meant "of course".

Picard sat up taller, trying to draw the attention back to him.

"During our talks with the Emperor, the name 'Muad'Dib' kept arising. I almost had the impression that Shaddam and the Guild wanted to stay away from Muad'dib at all cost."

Kirk smiled broadly. "That in itself tells me that we should see this Muad'dib."

As Emperor Shaddam entered the anteroom behind the throne room, the Reverend Mother was already there, as he knew she would be. The Bene Gesserit would have felt the presence of the Navigator and the strangers and would provide him with a report now. Of course, any information she gave would be filtered for the benefit of the Sisterhood. Still, it was better to have her here as his bound concubine that to expel her.

"What can you tell me?" he started, sounding a little gruffer than he intended. The Reverend Mother Helen Gaius Mohiam was always surrounded and attended by many junior members of the Sisterhood and so, as she spoke to him, her hands were a flurry of activity as she communicated secretly with others

"Yes, My Lord, I do. The Guild is, as always, elusive. Their thoughts are not as our own. The strangers are the real prize. As we know, the Guild, with their folding abilities, control space travel throughout the know universe. At one time though, long before the Great Rebellion, humans travelled the universe without the need for Guild. These strangers are from that time."

Emperor Shaddam understood immediately the implication of what she was saying.

"If we could obtain this technology, we would end the dominance of the Guild and end the importance of Muad'dib and his control of Spice production on Arrakis."

Shaddam's eyes suddenly opened wide.

"In fact, any the Great Houses of the Landsraat who controlled this technology could usurp the Guild," the Emperor whispered. "We must have this power. How can we obtain it without the Guild discovering our plan?"

Helen Mohiam leaned in closer to Lord and Master.

"I and the Sisterhood must meditate on this first before I can give you consul."

Shaddam scowled back at her, sensing some form of treachery.

"Do not meditate too long, Bene Gesserit" He spat out the name as if it was poison. His tongue was his own gom jabbar.

"You failed me before with the Atreides House. Do not fail me again."

Helen Mohiam stood up with all the power and regality she could muster

"Yes, My Lord."


	7. The Prime Directive

Bridge of Enterprise-D

USS Enterprise-A

_Captains Log, Stardate: Unknown. After meeting with Captain Picard and his senior officers aboard the Enterprise-D, I have decided to take the Enterprise-A to meet with Muad'dib at a planet called Arrakis. McCoy is in the lab studying the mutation effects of the Guild Navigator. He was able to get quite a few readings from many people on Kaitain._

Kirk stood from his chair and strolled slowly to join Spock at the science station. It was a walk that the entire bridge crew had learned meant that the Captain wanted to re-assure himself that he was doing the right thing.

"Spock, any readings ahead?"

Spock didn't look up from his scanner. Kirk had long ago learned not to be offended. Most others would understand that it's customary to look at someone when speaking to them, but Spock was conducting scans and if he looked up, he might miss something and that would be illogical.

"No sir. I still have the planet in question under observation. I can now get some readings. It is class L, essentially desert topography, but there does appear to be some vegetation, sparsely populated as near as I can tell with little industry. I fail to understand how this planet commands such interest."

Kirk smiled and leaned against the console as he folded his arms.

"These are humans, Spock, even if they're humans from 8000 years in our future; humans always to seem to have the same problems."

"Yes," Spock replied, "like fighting over meager resources due to greed."

Kirk smiled. "What can I say Spock, we're only human."

Spock rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Sickbay to the Captain."

Kirk hurried back to his chair to answer.

"Kirk here."

McCoy's southern drawl filled the speakers of the bridge.

"Captain, I've got a report about that substance, you know, the 'spice'. You should probably bring Spock too."

Now, Kirk rolled his eyes. Whenever Spock and McCoy got in the same room, an argument was bound to result. Truth was he actually got a chuckle from the two bickering with each other, so he put them in the same room as often as possible. He guessed that they knew that, but he was the captain.

"We're on our way, Bones."

Spock was on the way to the turbo-lift when Kirk clicked off the speaker. Bones was still studying the results when they entered the lab.

"Jim, you're not going to believe this. Spice is a hallucinogenic, but more than that, if effects every other organ in the body in beneficial ways. This might just be the proverbial 'fountain of youth'."

Spock lifted his eyebrow. "Fascinating, but Doctor, any type of artificial substance will have negative effects, no matter how beneficial it might be physically."

McCoy turned to Spock and Kirk prepared himself for what he was sure would come.

"I know that you green-blooded hobgoblin! Obviously, it affects the mind if negative ways too. I'm not advocating its use, I'm just saying..."

Kirk held up his hand to stop McCoy, but Spock was already prepared to shoot back.

"I am not insinuating that you think the spice should be used. I only mean to say..."

"I know what you mean, Spock!" McCoy shot back, "that doesn't mean we can't learn from it and..."

"That wouldn't be advisable, Doctor" Spock countered. "Any knowledge from the future that we utilized in our own time would invariably alter the future. Just as we cannot alter the future by revealing any technology these peoples don't seem to have anymore. The Prime Directive would apply."

Kirk finally had a chance to step in. McCoy started to seethe.

"You make a good point, Mr. Spock. We have to be very careful not to interfere with the timeline."

McCoy set his equipment down and sat in the stool beside him.

"Yes, I guess you're right. It just seems a shame to let this knowledge go."

"I know it is, Bones, but it's for the best. I think we should wait for the Enterprise-D to meet this person and then we'll make our plans to return to our own time as quickly as possible. Come on, Spock, let's go to the Bridge."

USS Enterprise-D

_Captain's Log, Stardate: Unknown. Mr. Data tells me that the planet that the Enterprise-A went to in order to speak with the enigmatic Muad'dib is apparently near a planet charted by the USS Voyager in the Delta Quadrant and listed as Arakis Prime. This further solidifies our knowledge of where we are in the galaxy. Of course, many things can happen in 8000 years._

The door chime beeped to Picard's ready room and he stopped recording.

"Come."

The door swooshed open to allow Counselor Troi to enter.

"Captain, may I have a moment?"

Picard was always glad to spend time with Deanna but she usually wanted to warn him about himself whenever she visited him in this manner.

"Of course, Counselor. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Deanna sat herself in the comfortable sofa near the desk and nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

Picard walked to the replicator and announced his order.

"Tea, Earl Grey, hot and tea, two sugars."

Within moments, two steaming cups of tea sat in the replicator. Picard presented Deanna with hers and joined her on the sofa. He could relax with his Earl Grey. It was as much an addiction with him as caffeine used to be on Earth, before the advent of synthetic substitutes.

"Yes, Counselor, what can I do for you?"

Deanna sipped from her tea and turned to make herself more comfortable.

"Captain, I have to say that I've been getting some strong feelings the closer we get to this planet. Whoever this Muad'dib is, he has a very powerful mind, stronger even that any of the others that we have met so far."

Picard sipped his own tea and sat it down on the table in front of the sofa. The last time Deanna said something like that was their first meeting with Q. Any being with that much power made his skin crawl.

"Are you suggesting that we avoid contact with him?"

Deanna looked up, almost as if she was trying to get some type of answer from her empathic voice.

"I don't sense any malevolence, Captain" she started to explain, "I just feel a very powerful presence and I know the Guild and the Emperor were afraid of him or at least, are afraid of what he represents."

Picard seemed stunned by that.

"The Guild was afraid of him. Any beings who can literally fold the fabric of space would have more power than I could even imagine. How can one man command that much awe. He must be very powerful indeed..."

"...and any being with that much power can be a very dangerous individual" Troi continued for him.

"Captain," Riker called from the Bridge.

Picard always knew he could relax with Riker on the Bridge. His XO could run this ship as good as he could, better in some ways perhaps.

"Picard here."

"We're approaching the planet. We're moving into standard parking orbit."

"Very good, I'll be right there."


	8. Arrakis

As Picard and Troi stepped through the door of the ready room and into the Bridge, the Enterprise-D glided effortlessly into a standard parking orbit. Commander Riker moved from the command chair and took his usual place to the right of Picard while Deanna sat in her place to his left.

"Data, are there any signs of cities?"

Data quickly scanned the surface of the planet with his usual android speed before turning to face Picard with the results.

"I have scanned more than half of the planet and I can only find one major city. There are signs of other dwellings in the desert areas but only the city has any signs of advanced technology."

Picard glanced to Riker and then stood to walk to the view screen.

"Number One, I suppose it still makes sense not to use the transporters. Form an away team and use the shuttle and please keep in constant contact."

Riker stood and pointed to Data and to Worf before tapping his communication badge.

"Riker to LaForge, report to shuttle bay 3" and the three of them went to the turbo lift door.

"I hear you Commander, I'm on my way."

"Wil," Deanna spoke and grabbed his hand as he passed, "be careful."

Riker nodded to her and stepped into the turbo lift.

Within minutes, the away team had loaded onto Shuttlecraft Sakharov and had left the Enterprise behind and was staring at the golden and green world known as Arrakis in the front view glass. Riker quickly found the spaceport and brought the Sakharov down for a gentle landing. Soon after touching down they were met by several hooded and robed men. In appearance they looked human, except for the striking blue eyes staring out from under the hood. Geordi turned to Data and smiled broadly.

"Gee Data, from the looks of the eyes I'd say we found some of your relatives" he joked with the android.

Data stared at the men and then looked back at Geordi.

"Since these people are obviously human and I am an android, it is unlikely that any of these are related to me or to Dr. Soong, therefore I believe your observation is in error."

First Geordi and then Wil laughed.

"Data, I thought you understand a joke better by now."

"Due to the seriousness of this mission, I have decided to turn off my emotion chip. Should I turn it back on?"

"No, Mr. Data," came Picard's voice from the communication badge, "I feel very strongly that you should leave it off."

"I tend to agree with the Captain, Data" Wil said. "C'mon, let's see if we can find this Muad'dib."

The four step forward and the robed men met them. Worf was immediately on guard, ready for an attack. Riker raised his hay in to hold back the big Klingon.

"Easy Mr. Worf, I'm sure this is just the welcoming committee."

Worf visibly calmed and relaxed his body. The group of men also relaxed. There would be no battle here today.

Riker stepped forward and held both hands up to show that he was unarmed.

"I am Commander Riker of the starship Enterprise. These are my officers. We mean no harm to you or anyone else, we simply want to meet Paul Muad'dib. Is that possible?"

The robed men looked at each other and began to whisper among themselves. Finally, one man stepped forward to meet Riker and the others. His uniform was different than the others present and that both shoulders were covered with a red substance. Riker soon figured out that this man was the leader of the rest of them. All of them were armed with some type of weapon and they all had a strange device surrounding their necks.

"My name is Janssen, leader of the Fremen. I will take you to Muad'dib. Come with us."

Janssen turned and started to lead the four away toward what what appeared to be a large, ornate residence. The others in Janssen's group fell in behind. As a walk along, Riker could see this culture honestly did have space travel as the entire spaceport was filled with large ships. There was also a guard, probably military, they kept watch over several areas and ships. Above the residence flew a large green over white flag. Data saw Riker looking up at the flag as it fluttered in the breeze blowing in from the desert.

"I would assume that would be the colors indicating the House Atreides, Commander."

"They obviously operate under some type of feudal government, similar to the Klingon system" stated Worf.

Geordi and Riker nodded their agreement to Worf as they continued walking. Before long, they stood before a long set of steps leading up to the main entrance of the residence. Riker and Geordi both groaned loudly but Data an Worf just seemed to take it all in stride. There had to be at least 40 steps leading up to the large double doors. When they got to the bottom step, Janssen turned and looked to Riker.

"I will leave the rest of my many here and escort you inside to meet with Muad'dib. There is nothing to fear. If you are honorable and honest Muad'dib will know immediately."

Worf grimaced slightly. "We are honorable people; we have no reason to lie."

"If that is so, then Muad'dib will know that. If not, then you will not likely survive" Jansen answered back, very sure of himself.

xxx

"Captain Kirk to the bridge."

Kirk groaned and rolled over in his bed. He thought it might be too good to be true, a quiet moment and a chance to maybe catch a nap. He stood up and went to his desk and tap the button to turn on the communicator.

"Kirk here, Mr. Sulu" he barked out, suddenly realizing the need to clear his throat.

"Captain I just monitored a large number of ships going into one of those devices, the thing I thought was called a Guild hi-liner or something like that."

"Spock breaking in, Captain, the Guild and the Emperor knew that the Enterprise-D was going to the planet Arrakis. I would suggest we joined them, they might not be able to defend themselves against such a large contingent if they should choose to attack."

"That's probably not a bad idea, Spock and besides, I'm getting very tired of just sitting here waiting. Have Mr. Sulu set a course for Arrakis and prepare for maximum warp if there is any signs that the Enterprise-Delta is any type of trouble. I'll be on my way up to the Bridge in a moment. Kirk out."

Kirk could feel the ship began to turn and then jump into warp speed as they raced to join the others. He knew he couldn't possibly be the Guild ship if they folded space, even at maximum warp. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late.


	9. Meeting the Reverand Mother

_Surface of Arrakis_

xxx

Janssen led the way through the halls that seemed to be cut and polished right from the hillside that this complex set in. They were soon brought into a small anteroom where a woman sat accompanied by a small girl. Riker took notice that the woman was dressed in flowing charcoal robes and have a strange foreword-half of head-shaved style. The young girl, although her head was not shaved, wore a miniature version of the same attire. Riker guessed they may well be mother and daughter. Janssen halted the away team with his upraised hand and then approached the woman. He bowed down on one knee before he looked up to speak with her.

"Reverend Mother, these people come to speak with Usul."

The Reverend Mother reached down with her hand and touched his shoulder.

"I have felt their presence and there is nothing to fear."

Worf tapped Riker on the shoulder and Riker nodded his understanding. The entire time the Reverend Mother was speaking, her other hand was a flurry of activity and the young girl nodded in agreement.

"They are using some type of unspoken communication" whispered Worf.

"Yes, I noticed that too. Let's just see what happens right now, but be prepared just in case."

Geordi and Data overheard their conversation and nodded in agreement with Worf. Janssen rose to his feet and nodded to the group himself as he left the room. Riker stepped forward and began to introduce his team.

"Hello, my name is Cmdr. William T. Riker and I represent the United Federation of Planets. These are my officers..."

"We are not interested in who the other people are... are... are."

The little girl spoke with a very raspy voice and it seemed to echo throughout the room. Riker wanted to continue speaking, but realized he didn't have the will. Worf and Geordi could only stand there like carved statues. Data looked around at everyone in the room. He could see that somehow, through some means, this little girl control the minds of the human members of the away team.

"Tell us why you really came to see my brother... see my brother... see my brother."

Riker and Geordi began to slowly walked forward, silent and unable to speak. Worf also began to step forward, but his foot would drag with each step, and he would growl as if he was fighting this with every fiber of his being.

"Alia, release them" as she touched the little girl's arm and broke her concentration. The away team stop walking and looked around at each other, unsure as to what had just happened. A snarl developed on Worf's face. Riker had to look directly at him and give him a "at ease, lieutenant" look to prevent him from attacking these two.

"There is no need to utilize 'The Voice' to control them, Alia. You'll have to excuse my daughter, Commander, she tends to be very over-protective wear my son is concerned."

Rikers smiled and stepped forward and made sure to bow on one knee before he spoke to either of them again.

"That is quite understandable and commendable, but I assure you we are no threat to your brother or your son. I take it that Usul and Muad'dib are one and the same?"

The woman smiled and stood from her chair to approach Riker. She motioned for him to stand on his feet and then motioned for the others to join him.

"Yes, they are the same man. I am to Reverend Mother Jessica. Muad'dib, more specifically, Duke Paul Muad'dib Atreides of Arrakis and Caladan is my son and the brother of Alia. He is now the leader of the Fremen and he is the Kwisatz Haderach."

Riker looked confused.

"I'm sorry ma'am, he is not what?"

"I am sorry. Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

xxx

_Bridge of Enterprise-A_

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. We are proceeding at warp 7 to the mysterious planet Arrakis where the Enterprise-D is in orbit an attempt to learn more about this mysterious man Muad'dib. The appearance of Guild ships make me very nervous. I am quite concerned that if anything were to happen in them, we would be completely on our own in his alien time-line._

"How's she holding, Scotty?"

Kirk look back to his chief engineer with concern. Scotty was sitting at the console, and he was actually smiling. Kirk knew that taking care of a mechanical thing was more like play to Cmdr. Montgomery Scott.

"Aye, the Enterprise is no spring chicken certainly, but she's a fine lady nonetheless and she'll hold together."

Scotty turned back around to face the console and re-entered his ecstasy as he watched over his first love. Kirk turned to look at Spock, who had listened to the entire exchange. Spock could only shrug your shoulders. That would constitute absolute emotionalism from a Vulcan. Spock turned back to his console and continued his scans and then turned back to the captain.

"Captain, long-range scans showed that the Guild ships have arrived, just outside the orbit of the second moon of the planet Arrakis. I would estimate that their ships can be on the surface within an hour. I only detect one ship within the Guild structure, but I cannot stand more than 50 of the interior. It is impossible to know precisely what is within that structure."

Kirk turned in his chair in order to see Chekov and Sulu as they manned the navigation and helm stations.

"Mr. Chekov, estimated time of arrival at Arrakis?"

"I estimate two hours at this speed" Chekov responded with a heavy Russian accent.

Spock turned to look at Kirk and raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. Sulu, increase speed to warp 8 and be prepared to go to warp 8.5."

Scotty turned in his chair and stared at Kirk.

"Sir, I said she was holding together, but I don't think she'll take it at warp 8!"

Kirk turned in his chair to look at his engineer again.

"If there is anything the Enterprise has ever done is come through for us in a pinch. I trust her to get us through this. There's just something about this Guild that makes my hair stand on end. I don't trust them. Somehow, I don't think Picard and his diplomacy is going to be much good here."

"Aye, sir, I tend to agree with that" Scotty responded, his Scottish brogue getting thicker with each word. "I'll get you to warp 8.5 and may be just a wee bit more, just give the word."

Kirk smiled. "Mr. Scott, the word has been given."

Scotty smiled and turned back to his console. "Aye, sir."

Chekov turned in his chair to look at Kirk.

"I estimate that at warp 8.5 we will arrive at planet Arrakis in approximately 20 minutes."

"Good," Kirk said. "One more ship suddenly appearing as a show of force should give them something else to think about."

xxx


End file.
